1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a suspension damper assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a compression isolator for use with a vehicle damper.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a dampening component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, like helical springs are used with some type of viscous fluid-based dampening mechanism and the two are mounted functionally in parallel.